


Stylin' Cells in Stations of Play

by toonamifan666



Series: Video Game Poetry [2]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Memories, Nostalgia, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonamifan666/pseuds/toonamifan666
Summary: A short poem about the series.





	Stylin' Cells in Stations of Play

**Author's Note:**

> Bored and tired one night, this came to me. I hope you enjoy.

Questions and backpacks dance around on pages  
Not inked but shaded.  
Lines or vectors come alive  
Raccoons and Foxes forever mated.  
Sludged hippos race towards cookied memories of mustached turtles,  
Best friends electrify ancestors in group thievery.  
Swinging and dancing and fighting and jumping,  
Shaded, cherished, nostalgia smiles on two and three.


End file.
